


On the third day...

by Basingstoke



Series: Twelve Days [3]
Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	On the third day...

Clark nodded and continued throwing corn to the chickens.

"This isn't a social call," Batman said.

"Sure it is."

Batman frowned. J'onn floated down from the second floor with the purring cat still in his arms. "Can it wait?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Clark said, and tossed the next handful of corn on Batman's boots. Three hens pecked at his toes. "Come in and have a cookie," Clark said.

"I don't have time for cookies."

"My _mom's_ cookies," Clark said, "not just any old cookies."

J'onn frowned. "The situation in your mind is not urgent, Batman."

"He stopped by for coffee and Christmas cookies."

"I did no such thing." Batman was getting his glower on in earnest, but Clark wasn't bothered. "And get out of my head."

J'onn reached behind him with his foot and attempted to hook the screen door several times before turning his foot into an extra hand. Checkers was purring so loud Clark could hear her all the way across the porch. Clark tossed the rest of the corn, set down the bucket, and put his arms around Batman's shoulders. "Come on," Clark said.

"Fetch me another setting, would you, dear?" Ma said.

"I can't stay," Batman said.

"Sure, Ma!" Clark got Batman a mug, plate, and silver, and Ma poured the coffee and served everyone up a piece of apple pie for breakfast.

Clark and J'onn sat down. Batman lurked.

Pa stirred his coffee and regarded Batman. "Well, sit down, son," he said, and Clark could hear Batman's heart skip a beat.

But Batman sat down. "Thank you," he said. Maybe he _did_ have some manners after all.

Clark started in on his pie. J'onn followed, after watching Clark for a minute--probably to see how to eat it, once Clark thought about it. He'd never actually seen the big green guy eat, though he would have to eat something, wouldn't he?

Batman wasn't touching anything, even the coffee. Clark elbowed him. "What did you get the kids for Christmas?"

Batman jerked and scowled like thunder. Clark smiled back.

Batman actually hunched his shoulders to bring his whole body into it. Clark still smiled.

And Batman gave up. "Motorcycles," he said.

Clark grinned. "They must be having a blast."

"They are."

"I have never met your children," J'onn said.

"They're not exactly my--" Batman shut his mouth for a second. "They're good boys."

"Incredible boys," Clark said.

"How old?" Ma asked.

Batman was visibly struggling with this. "Twenty-one and fifteen."

"Oh, my. Nearly grown. But don't you worry. They'll always be your babies." Ma laid her hand in Clark's and Clark squeezed it lightly.

Batman's face was entirely still, even under the cowl when Clark took a peek. "I guess they are," he said, and then he took a sip of coffee. "This is good."

"Why, thank you," said Ma.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the third day... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695738) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
